Delirium
by MusicChiller27
Summary: ONE SHOT - Jon Moxley/OC - CZW setting - She watches him night in and out in the CZW arena, but has made no move toward him. Now the tables are about to turn when he finds out who she is, what she does and decides a little payback is in order.


**Delirium**

Front row and center.

Every match he had in CZW, up to this point, hadn't been missed by her. Jon first noticed her a few months into his CZW career. He'd been in a tag match with his partner, Sami Callihan, both of them forming the Switchblade Conspiracy against Brain Damage and Drake Younger. They were two of CZW's top stars, but that was until Jon entered the company and lit it on fire. He was quick, stealthy and downright brutal in the ring, yet still showed off his wrestling skills not many others used in CZW. Tonight was the pay-per-view event Best of the Best 9 and it was a muggy hot evening in mid-June. It was a fatal 4-way match for the Tournament of Death trophy, which had ended abruptly in a frenzy due to one of the wrestlers, Nick Gage, nearly dying after an artery in his arm severed after being tossed through several light tubes. Jon's opponents included the owner of CZW DJ Hyde, Danny Havoc and the reigning defending Tournament of Death champion Thumbtack Jack. Jon wasn't looking forward to wrestling against Thumbtack Jack, but would do what was best for the company regardless of his personal feelings.

Walking around the ring taunting fans, Jon noticed the same woman again and fought the urge to stop in front of her, just to see what her reaction would be. Unlike the other fans on their feet cheering and booing their favorites, she merely sat there with arms folded in front of her chest and legs crossed. It was always the same outfit with her too. Blue jeans and a halter top, tonight the color green, lighting up her emerald eyes. Her silky soft looking chestnut hair hung loosely down her back in natural banana curls and she had on just enough makeup to enhance her beauty. Everything about her called out to Jon and he wanted to meet her, but right after his matches ended, the chestnut haired beauty disappeared.

Jon thought he hallucinated her the first few times, but Sami assured him she was real. And her eyes were once again locked on him as Jon stepped inside the ring, her gaze searing through him. No matter how hardcore the match was or the amount of brutality involved, she never once flinched and watched, her poker face flawless. Her eyes always stayed glued on him, unable to pull away until Jon returned to the backstage area. A few times he tried sending security down to pull her to the back so he could meet her, but the woman was always gone by the time they arrived. It was not only nerve-wracking and drove him crazy, but Jon couldn't stop thinking about her, mostly when he spent the nights alone. It was more often than people thought. Sure, he enjoyed the occasional ring rat in his bed and would have his fill of pussy whenever needed, but Jon didn't believe in having a relationship. His nights were filled with heavy drinking, partying and fucking – the fucking only happening once a week, if that.

While Jon Moxley noticed her, Ivana was completely oblivious to it and thought she blended in perfectly with the rest of the CZW crowd. Being a wrestling fan her whole life, the moment Ivana found CZW she fell in love with it. Every show they had, she made sure to attend and saved the money, not wanting to miss any show. The moment, the second Ivana watched Jon Moxley enter the CZW arena to help out Sami Callihan, she was fixated on him. There was something about him no other wrestler in the company had – the raw talent he possessed not to mention his incredible muscular body. What she wouldn't give to run her tongue along every vein that popped out and he had the sexiest back she'd ever seen on a man. Her fixation had become borderline stalking, though Ivana made no move to try meeting him. It was silent stalking, if anything. There was no way Jon Moxley would give her a second glance much less invite her into his bed. So the only thing Ivana could do was attend every show and watch him, knowing it would have to be satisfying enough.

Heaving a disappointed sigh when DJ Hyde ended up cheating to win the Tournament of Death trophy and match, Ivana didn't move from her seat until Jon passed by her on his way to the back. Once again, her eyes never left his and as soon as his body disappeared through the curtain, she stood up and left. This time, however, Jon watched her from the back, peeking through the curtain while Danny Havoc came through the curtain past him. They bumped fists to show good sportsmanship and Jon didn't move while Danny went to clean up. The chestnut haired beauty was an enchantress, a witch, Jon convinced himself, because he couldn't take his electric blues from her. He had to meet her somehow, someway and didn't turn from the curtain until her body disappeared out of the arena.

"MOVE!" He roared suddenly, shoving the physician out of the way trying to check him over and used his long legs, standing 6'4, to sprint toward the backdoor of the backstage area.

Danny and Sami blinked at each other before going after their friend, Drake Younger quickly following to make sure Jon was alright. They were all best friends, even if they beat the hell out of each other in the ring, especially Jon and Drake. They spilled each other's blood up and down the Midwest, even before Jon found his way to CZW. Drake was the first one outside followed by Danny and Sami, all of them stopping at the sight of Jon pacing back and forth smoking a cigarette. His whole sweaty body trembled from head to toe and Drake could instantly tell the man was on the verge of blowing a gasket.

"Yo man, what the fuck is goin' on?" Drake asked, taking a hesitant step forward while Sami and Danny stayed behind just in case Jon attacked first and answered the question later. He was unpredictable at times and something had angered him in the fatal 4-way match. Or so they thought. "Mox…"

"I gotta find her." Jon mumbled loud enough for Drake to hear, not stopping his pacing and didn't care who came toward him, smoking like a freight train. "Can't let her get away again." He'd been close and caught a glimpse of her blue Toyota Camry flying down the street away from the arena. "Gotta end this." To say he was beyond frustrated was the understatement of the century.

Drake frowned, not understanding what his friend was saying and waved over Sami and Danny to join him. "Find who, man? You're not making sense, bro…" He tried again, shrugging when Danny and Sami both shot him a questionable look. Like he knew what was going through Jon's head?

Finally stopping once two cigarettes were smoked, Jon turned to face his best friends in the company and rubbed the back of his neck, a deep frown on his face. "You're gonna think I'm fucking crazy. Hell, I'm starting to think I've got more than a few screws loose up here." He shook his head, scuffing his wrestling boot against the gravel of the parking lot.

"This about that girl again?" Sami remembered Jon asking him a few times about a certain woman that was always sitting front row at the shows.

Now Drake and Danny were looking at Sami with quirked brows and folded their arms across their chests. "What girl? What the fuck is going on?" Danny demanded, not having time for this since he had plans tonight with his woman. "This is about a broad?"

A second later, Jon had his hand wrapped tightly around Danny's throat and slammed it all the way back against the building with blues eyes blazing in barely contained fury. "DON'T call her that." Why was he defending a woman against one of his best friends? Had Jon lost his mind? Probably, maybe, yes.

"WHOA Mox, calm down man!" Drake tried pulling his hand away from Danny's throat, but it was useless. When Jon had something on his mind, there was almost nothing to deter it. "Look, we'll help you find whoever this is. Just let him go before you choke the life out of him, bro."

Jon realized what he was doing and opened his hand to pull his fingers from Danny's throat, letting Drake push him back putting distance between them. "Danny, go get cleaned up. We got this." Sami assured him, standing on the opposite side of Jon and watched his friend start pacing again. "What is with this chick?"

"Every show. She's been at every show and she's watched me. I don't know why. She's gotten under my skin and I can't fucking shake her. I gotta get her outta my system somehow and I don't know how." Jon squatted while lighting a new cigarette, breathing heavily and kept his eyes on the gravel instead of looking up at his friends.

Sami and Drake couldn't recall ever seeing Jon Moxley this hung up over a woman. "Okay, what about at the next show…"

"NO!" Jon growled, rising to his full height and shook his head repeatedly, taking another deep drag. "I'll find her before then. I won't wait. I can't wait. I have to find her. I have to." Then he stalked away from his friends still in his wrestling trunks and left his friends staring after him worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Ivy, you're up next!"<p>

Nodding, Ivana looked back in the mirror and finished up her makeup, sliding fingers through her chestnut locks. She had dark green streaks in her hair that matched part of the outfit she would wear for her performance. There wasn't much talent she had in the world, but making men harder than rocks was one of them. Ivana could twist and torque her body on the pole for the world to see and became lost whenever the lights were on her. It was her moment to shine in the messed up world they all endured day in and out. Being a stripper wasn't her first career choice, but the only one that paid the bills and kept food in her mouth along with a roof over her head. Not to mention, she had an awesome boss and there wasn't many strip joint owners who cared about their employees. Sliding the black and emerald green mask over her eyes, Ivana made her way to the curtain and prepared for her performance, doing a few stretches to loosen her body up a little more.

She had no idea who would be watching her in the crowd that night.

It took a little too effort for Jon to find out where the chestnut haired beauty resided and sat outside of her apartment building. It wasn't the best area in Philadelphia and made him feel comfortable since she wasn't a high-class woman living in a mansion. Lying to the court system was easy enough. It wasn't the first time Jon fibbed to them and wouldn't be the last. He simply said he was looking for her for personal reasons. The woman batted her eyelashes and pushed her perky blouse covered breasts at him, giving Jon any information he wanted. He memorized the license plate from the chestnut haired woman's blue Toyota Camry and with a few minutes of typing on the computer lead to her address. Sure enough, when she walked out of her apartment toward her car, Jon didn't get out like he originally planned. No. This woman had silently stalked him in the arena for the past several months and it was payback time.

Pulling up to a seedy strip club, Jon put his vehicle in park and shut his lights off, watching the chestnut haired beauty walk into the building. A stripper – really? A little cliché for Jon's liking, but it didn't stop him from following her inside nonetheless. He had to know why she continued watching him in the arena because it freaked him out, if Jon was being honest. Granted, he had his own cult following in the Indies, but this woman was only at the CZW shows for him, or so he thought. It seemed that way. Sami and Drake couldn't recall seeing her prior to his arrival in CZW. There were so many questions and not enough answers – hopefully Jon would get everything he came here for tonight and more. Stepping out of his car, Jon headed inside with a pocket full of cash from his current CZW check and took a seat near the front at one of the tables. It would be dark enough to where she wouldn't see him right away and he'd be close to see her in action the same way she saw him.

"Now gentlemen, please welcome to the stage the beautiful, dangerous vixen Ivy."

The sound of a guitar blared throughout the building as the lights went completely out, a dark green spotlight shining on the curtains. Jon instantly recognized it as Pantera, one of his favorite bands. Cemetery Gates was definitely a fine choice and he had no idea who was coming out, until a chestnut haired beauty stepped out on the stage. Her body was encased in a black and emerald green chemise, the breast part of it having a nude overlay beneath the black lace material. Through the black lace on either side of her body, there was a thin black G-string thong and the chemise was attached to a black garter belt and black thigh highs. Her lips were painted in a clear gloss, eyes covered in black liner with green shimmery eye shadow and the mask over them captivated Jon more. It was her. He would notice that silky soft chestnut hair anywhere along with her deep emerald eyes through the mask.

Twisting around the pole to start her routine off, Ivana let herself become lost in the music and slid down to her knees while holding onto the pole, bending her back until her hair pooled along the floor. Then she pulled herself up and began twisting around the pole before grinding against it, showing her backside to the crowd. Men cheered and jeered, already tossing bills on the stage, especially when she stopped to rub her backside against the pole while bending down to retrieve a few of the bills, holding it from behind. Lifting her body up along with bending her knees to twirl around the pole, Ivana would give them a show before getting down to actually showing her assets. Then she crossed her legs around the pole and slid herself up before releasing her hold on it, letting her body fall back against the pole to where only her legs held her up.

It was mesmerizing to Jon and he couldn't take his eyes off of her the entire time, knowing the best was yet to come when it came to Ivy. He nearly came undone when she spread her legs wide open to show off the G-string barely hidden by the lace hem of the chemise before landing back on her feet like a cat. Was she trying to kill him? Did she even recognize him in the crowd or see him for that matter? Holding herself up on the pole and rocking out on it the way she did forced Jon's body into a near frenzy, his jeans tightening with each passing second. Then Ivy –he caught the name from the announcer- began to slowly remove the chemise, revealing pieces of flesh. Teasingly sliding one strap of her chemise down her arm and then doing the same thing to the other, driving every man mad, including Jon, in the building. His mouth watered once her breasts were finally freed from the chemise, one at a time and Jon could already feel his tongue flicking against the slightly dark areolas. Ivy had a natural tan to her skin, soft unblemished skin Jon wanted to spend hours touching, especially her clean shaven flesh at the apex of her thighs. Even the black thigh highs were removed and Jon wanted those legs wrapped around his waist while he claimed her for hours on end.

A few grand in her pocket was definitely a good night, Ivana thought, counting the bills backstage before sliding them in her secure purse. She only had one performance that night and didn't bother watching the other girls perform, wanting to get home and relax. She dressed in jeans and a halter top, sliding a hooded zip-up sweatshirt on since it was unseasonably cool for June. It rained earlier in the day and brought the cold front in from the north, so currently it was in the 60's outside. Grabbing her purse, Ivana bid everyone goodnight and headed out to her vehicle, lighting up a cigarette on her way needing a nicotine fix. She stood outside of the building, the sky opening up misting on top of her, but Ivana didn't mind. A little water never hurt anyone. She continued trying to get her lighter to flare up and groaned when it didn't work, shaking it hoping she could somehow make it work.

"Need a light?" A raspy voice asked from a few feet away, forcing the woman to jump slightly and her reaction earned a chuckle. "You look like you're struggling with that. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Ivana opened her mouth to respond to the raspy voice while turning around and felt her emerald eyes shoot open at who it was. Jon Moxley. What was he doing here? All throughout her performance, Ivana felt eyes boring into her more than usual and tried ignoring it, thinking she was overtired or had a lot on her mind. To know Jon Moxley watched her perform tonight both elated and scared the hell out of her at the same time. Granted, some of the CZW wrestlers came to the strip club once in a while and Ivana performed with them there, but never with Jon Moxley.

"Cat got your tongue?" A smirk curved his sinful lips and Jon tested the moment, taking one step forward, watching her immediately take one back.

"I – uh – I have to go." The cigarette was forgotten and Ivana made a beeline for her vehicle. Jon immediately pursued, his long legs giving him the advantage to catch her before she could run away from him again.

"Not so fast, darlin'. We need to have a talk first." Jon stated in her ear, feeling her body tremble against his since he had her trapped chest first against her car. "Now turn around and look at me."

It was a command, his low raspy voice sending tremors throughout Ivana's body and she couldn't deny him anything. He was all she ever thought about, the only man in her life and they didn't even know each other. Slowly with heavy breathing, Ivana turned her body until her back now pressed against her car and stared into the beautiful electric blues of Jon Moxley.

"Good girl. You listen well." Jon slid a finger down her damp cheek from the mist and didn't break eye contact with her. "Now, I'm going to ask some questions and you're gonna give me those answers. Do you understand?"

What could this man possibly want to ask the likes of her? "Alright…" She agreed, wishing her brain would clear up from the haze currently clouding it.

Jon didn't expect her to comply so easily and wasn't about to waste this opportunity, not after everything he went through to find her. "Why watch only me?" He had to know; that question burning on his tongue since the moment he watched her step out of her apartment building.

He noticed her at the shows, Ivana surmised, clenching her fists at her sides a little tighter. There was no point lying to him. "You're the only one worth watching." She said truthfully in the softest voice, barely above a whisper.

"Is that the only reason?" Jon sincerely hoped she told him the truth, his hands sliding down the sides of her body until they reached her hips.

The feeling of his hands on her hips sent jolts of fire throughout every portion of her body, Ivana sucking in a deep breath. "No…" Their mouths were mere inches from each other and the smell of cigarette and musk permeated all around her. It was Jon Moxley's personal scent.

"Why else then?"

"You don't wanna know."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

It was her turn to ask a question. "Did you enjoy what you saw tonight?" Surely Jon Moxley had more important things to do than stand outside of her job asking her questions unless he had a point.

Jon arched a brow at the chestnut haired beauty, not once releasing her hips and pulled her closer to him. "You made me fucking hard, so what do you think?" He retorted, already feeling his erection grow in his ripped blue jeans and longed to taste her still glossy lips.

"How did it make you feel watching me?" Ivana grew a little bolder, reaching slightly shaky hands up to press against his black t-shirt covered muscular chest.

"I had to fight the urge not to jump up on the stage and fuck you in front of everyone in there."

Ivana smiled for the first time since Jon stopped her in the parking lot, emerald eyes full of mystery and mischief. "That's how I feel about you every time I watch you perform. It's a case of delirium, honestly."

"Delirium?" Jon tilted his head slightly, the smile widening on her face. "What is that?"

"A violent – or in your case an ultra-violent – case of emotion and excitement. In other words, I have to fight the urge not to tackle you whenever you're in that ring." Ivana began pulling her hands away from his t-shirt covered chest and swallowed hard when Jon's shot up to wrap around her wrists, holding them captive.

"What's stopping you from taking the leap now?"

"Do you really want to find out who I truly am besides a stripper named Ivy that watches every one of your matches?" Ivana would lay everything out on the table and let Jon Moxley decide his own fate. "Or would you rather keep it strictly fantasy with me only knowing you as a wrestler and you only knowing me as a stripper? Because once the delirium breaks, there's no going back."

Jon was never one to back down from a challenge and that's all Ivy screamed, his mind made up the moment her performance ended. "Then fuck it, I want reality instead." Then his mouth met hers in an explosive kiss, shattering the fantasy between them along with the delirium.

The End.


End file.
